theculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The timeline is presented using the Common Era (CE) format, where the year 1 equals the year 1 in the Gregorian calendar used on Earth today. 81st century BCE *c. 81st century BCE: the Culture gains the ability to Sublime }} 76th century BCE *c. 76th century BCE: the Culture is formed }} 71st century BCE *c. 71st century BCE: Phage Rock begins wandering the galaxy; it is one of the Culture's oldest elements c. 19th century CE }} 68th century BCE *c. 68th-58th century BCE: first Culture drones; they are bulky pan-human-sized }} 58th century BCE *c. 58th century BCE: the medicine of the Culture becomes "effectively perfect" }} 14th century BCE *1345-991 BCE: Idiran Second Great Exile following the the Skankatrian-Idiran war''Consider Phlebas, ''The war, briefly 10th century BCE *990 BCE: Idirans retake Idir 8th century BCE *c. 8th century BCE: Chelgrians traditions of the 22nd century CE span back to this time }} 6th century BCE *c. 6th century CE: Culture GCU Problem Child encounters an excession }} 5th century BCE *c. 5th century BCE: the belief that the souls of the dead spend one year in limbo before entering heaven becomes widespread amongst Chelgrians }} 4th century CE *c. 4th century CE: the Elench split from the Culture }} 7th century CE *c. 7th century CE: Chelgrians fight the Last Unification War }} 8th century CE *8th century CE: the Culture stops building "genuine" warships 11th century CE *c. 11th century CE: Bregan Latry decides to build a system of sailing cable cars in the Epsizyr Breaks on Masaq' Orbital }} 12th century CE *c. 12th century CE: the family of Tibilo Quilan, a Chelgrian, starts a trend for being landowners, traders, bankers and insurers }} 13th century CE *1267 CE: first Idiran-Culture dispute *1288 CE: second Idiran-Culture dispute *1289 CE: the Culture builds its first genuine warship in five centuries 14th century CE *1307 CE: third Idiran-Culture dispute *1310 CE: Peace Faction splits from the Culture *1326 CE: formation of Culture War Council *1327 CE: Idiran-Culture War officially begins with the direct involvement of Culture forces *1327 CE: ratification of Idiran-Culture War Conduct Agreement *c. 1331 CE: Idiran Empire unsuccessfully attempts to capture a Culture Mind at Schar's World of the war which started in 1327 CE}} *1332 CE: Homomdan enter the Idiran-Culture War on the Idiran side *1333 CE: Idiran-Culture War Conduct Agreement amended to forbade destruction of populated, non-military, habitats *1335 CE: Idiran-Culture War enters second phase *c. 1357 CE: Homoda withdraw from the Idiran-Culture War *c. 1357-1367 CE: the Changer species becomes extinct sometime during this period''Consider Phlebas, ''Dramatis personae *c. 1357-1367 CE: the Twin Novae Battle occurs sometime during this period''Consider Phlebas, ''Dramatis personae *1367 CE: space warfare effectively ends in the Idiran-Culture War *1375 CE: Idiran-Culture War officially ends *c. 14th century CE: a Culture drone a metre-high, and half that in width and depth would not be out of place at this time }} 17th century CE *c. 1675 CE: small, backwater, conflicts fought by remnant forces of the Idiran Empire from the Idiran-Culture War cease *c. 17th century CE: Bregan Latry completes transforming the Epsizyr Breaks on Masaq' Orbital into "Pylon Country". }} 19th century CE *1813 CE: the Culture statistically "proves" the Idiran-Culture War was morally justified *c. 19th century CE: the Esperi Excession crisis since the Idiran-Culture War ended in 1375 CE}} *c. 19th century CE: Culture assets prevent the destruction of the Sursamen shellworld by an Iln entity }} 20th century CE *November 1976 - 2 January 1978 CE: During this time, GCU Arbitrary discovers the human civilization of Earth and conducts initial information gathering from Earth orbit; it leaves the world Uncontacted. and leaving at 2 January 1978 03:05:03 GMT. }} *2090 CE: Diziet Sma composes the poem "Slight Mechanical Destruction". *c. 1978-2091 CE: Zakalwe is rehired by Culture Special Circumstances to defuse a crisis in the Voerenhutz cluster She was still in contact in 1978 CE , and finally responded to Petrain in c. 2091. }} 21st century CE *c. 2083 CE: Culture Special Circumstancer Gurgeh boards the GOU Limiting Factor for an assignment to the Empire of Azad ; the war in space ended in 1367 CE.}} *c. 2091: Diziet Sma writes to Listach Petrain about her experiences at Earth in 1976-1978 while part of the crew of the GCU Arbitrary }} 22nd century CE *2110 CE: an English language version of the Culture publication A Short History of the Idiran War is extant; it becomes part of a Contact-approved Earth Extro-Information Pack''Consider Phlebas, ''Appendices: the Idiran-Culture war *c. 2153-2163 CE: Chelgrian composer and self-imposed exile Mahrai Ziller settles on Masaq' Orbital sometime around this period }} *c. 2153-2170 CE: Chelgrian Caste War occurs sometime during this period }} *c. 2160-2170 CE: Light from Portisia, the first star to go supernova during the Twin Novae Battle of the Idiran-Culture War, reaches Masaq' sometime during this period. }} *9th of spring, 3455 (Chelgrian): Chelgrian officer Tibilo Quinlan retrieves the mind-state of Sholan Hadesh Huyler from the wreck of Winter Storm, lost during the Chelgrian Caste War; they proceed to Masaq' afterwards''Look to Windward, chapter 2 *c. 2160-2170 CE: Light from Junce, the second star to go supernova during the Twin Novae Battle of the Idiran-Culture War, reaches Masaq' sometime during this period; Tibilo Quinlan unsuccessfully attempts to destroy Masaq'Look to Windward, chapter 16 24th century CE *c. 24th century CE: Gzilt Sublimation event }} 29th century CE *c. 29th century CE: The War in Heaven ends in victory for the anti-Hell side in 1375 CE, and 600 years since the "Chel debacle" }} Notes References Category:History